gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stan's Tattoo
is the second animated short of Gravity Falls to air between Season 1 and Season 2. It premiered on October 14, 2013, along with "Candy Monster." Overview Dipper devises a plan to unravel the enigma that is Stan’s Tattoo.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/pr60509.html Synopsis The short begins with Mabel trying to squish Dipper's head with her fingers. After telling Mabel to stop, Dipper says that he'll be investigating Gravity Falls anomaly #23, "Grunkle Stan's Tattoo." He then points out a poster board of evidence and says that he's going to find out what the tattoo is. Mabel then says: "Right after another exciting episode of: What's under Mabel's bandage!" and begins to remove a bandage on her leg. In the next scene, Dipper and Soos discuss a plan to turn up the heat on the thermostat and drive Stan to take off his undershirt. In the gift shop, Soos suggest to Stan that they work without their shirts on, to which he responds by saying he'll pay Soos to put his shirt back on and leaving to pull his eyeballs out. After Stan leaves, Soos begins to play with his belly fat. Then, Dipper attempts "Plan B" and tries to see the tattoo by claiming there is poison oak on Stan's shoulder and that he wants to scratch it. Stan slaps Dipper's hand away and says that if he wants to see his tattoo he'll have to try harder than that. Dipper says smugly that he said he didn't have a tattoo. Stan says:"I don't. But you do!" He then pulls out a marker and forcibly writes "GOOBER" on Dipper's forehead. Finally, Dipper says he's going to get a look at the tattoo while Stan is in the shower. He enters the bathroom only to find that Stan is fully clothed. Stan says: "You're never gonna see it kid. Never. Gonna. See it!" He then lunges for the camera. The short concludes with Dipper hiding from an angry Grunkle Stan on the roof. Cast *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Stan Pines and Soos Production notes :See also: List of allusions and List of goofs. Character Revelations *Dipper knows about Stan's tattoo. *Grunkle Stan denies the existence of his tattoo. Series continuity *Dipper's birthmark which was first seen in "Double Dipper," makes another appearance. *Mabel wears her mouse cursor sweater first seen in Bottomless Pit!. Trivia *At the end of the short another section of the the hidden page was revealed. The code made by the red numbers decodes to "I WAS SO." *In an image on the Stan's Tattoo board, their is a text about secret society symbols that reads, SECRET SOCIETY SYMBOLS ''FIG. A Various Secret Society Symbols'' Secret societies are (typically) fraternal orders that have been associated with everything from controlling international government to forbidden rituals to being a bunch of old guys playing gin rummy and complaining about their wives. They feature strange symbols like the ones you see above. One particularly sinister, mysterious order features a eye with a red x through it. Many rumors have flown around about these organizations, but here are some stone cold facts about secret societies. All secret societies worship a hyper-intelligent barn owl named Duane “The Enforcer” Roosevelt. Most meetings consist of saying the secret oath, dressing in robes, hotting, gluing owl feathers to their skin, and devouring gophers whole in honor of their beloved barn owl overload. But not all secret societies worship barn owls, some of them worship western screeching owls. Also: Other owl-related jokes. In addition: Owls, owls, owls, owls, owls. And remember, when you don’t know where else to turn just ask yourself: "What would Duane Do?" Which is: Use your creepy heart-shaped face to see your prey, swoop down from a tree, eat an adult male vole, then cough up his bones into a disgusting ball that kids will later open in a high school biology class.